gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
King Kong (Toho)
King Kong (キングコング[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Installing_Japanese_character_sets ?'], ''Kingu Kongu) is a giant primatekaiju co-created by Universal Studios and Toho that first appeared in the 1962 Godzilla film, [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/King_Kong_vs._Godzilla King Kong vs. Godzilla]. History King Kong vs Godzilla King Kong first appeared on Farou Island, and he was worshiped by the natives as a god. A TV station, called TTV, wanted the monster to get their rating up. They went to the mountains to look for Kong, but they only heard. Later that night, a Giant Octopus attacked the village, and Kong came to fight it. He managed to drive the octopus away, and the natives helped put him to sleep. He was transported toJapan, but he broke loose of his chains and swam towards the shores. He met Godzilla on the mainland, and tried to fight him. The fight did not last long, because one shot from Godzilla's nuclear breath sent him running. King Kong later attacked Tokyo, and destroyed most of it. A special chemical was poured on Kong, and the native's song put him to sleep again. Helicopters tried to transport Kong back to Farou Island, but he woke up as soon as he heard Godzilla. The two monsters fought, but Godzilla was more powerful. Had threw Kong on the ground, but he harnessed the power of lightning. Kong and Godzilla fought on the side of Mt. Fuji, eventually tumbling off it and into the ocean. Kong emerged victorious, and swam back to Farou Island. King Kong Escapes King Kong was first seen saving a woman from getting killed by Gorosaurus, and the news of his existence was spread throughout the public. King Kong was captured by Dr. Who, and put under mind control. He managed to escape the mind control, but Mechani-Kong attacked him and put him back under. King Kong escaped again, and fought Mechani-Kong. He destroyed the robot, and returned to his island. Go! Greenman King Kong, now called "'''Gorilla" due to the rights of the character for use by Toho being lost, appears in the mini-series Go! Greenman, where he is seen kidnapping a kid. The King Kong suit is from 1967's King Kong Escapes. Abilities/Powers In both of his Toho incarnations, King Kong is a extremely capable melee combatant, using his large arms, powerful muscles, and mighty fists to strike fear in foes such as the Gorosaurus, the Giant Octopus, and even Godzilla himself. In his first incarnation in [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/King_Kong_vs._Godzilla King Kong vs. Godzilla], the mighty primate cannot be harmed by electrical currents, and instead, feeds on their power in order to revitalize or awaken him from a state of unconsciousness. He can also use those same electrical currents, whether they are man-made or natural, to allow him to release surges of electricity from his hands, a powerful tool against Godzilla. The second incarnation of the Toho Kong who appeared in [http://godzilla.wikia.com/wiki/King_Kong_Escapes King Kong Escapes] lacked these abilities but instead was immune to the radioactive Element X. King Kong appears to be particularly resistant to Godzilla's atomic breath. He is hit by it multiple times throughout the''King Kong vs. Godzilla'', and usually suffers little more than having some of his fur singed. Fanon Info *King Kong lives on Goji Island. Category:Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid monstes Category:Monsters living on Goji Island